


Awakening

by annella



Series: Sleeping Dragons [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, it's just mccree and hanzo getting it on, mccree is a magician, okay there isn't much plot in this one, sentient tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo and McCree go on their first date together after the events at the tattoo parlour. It ends fairly predictably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Sleeping Dragons yet (the first in this series) I recommend you do! I think it's pretty good. But you don't need to have read it to read this one. I just want you to. :D

No one had ever accused Shimada Hanzo of being naive and innocent. There was a reason he was running his father's business interests in America, and it wasn't because he looked good in a suit. 

Thus, he was surprised to find himself struggling to come to terms with how he had manipulated Jesse McCree. 

Manipulated might be too strong a word, though. He had simply bent the truth a little once or twice and laid the flirting on heavily, and it had worked incredibly well. 

Hanzo hadn't been planning the seduction right from the start. He'd genuinely been taken aback by the tall man in a flannel shirt who spoke to him in a syrupy Southern drawl, and his initial reaction -- the blushing and stammering which still made him red in the face to think back on -- had not been exaggerated. But now…

"You alright, darlin'?' Jesse asked, his foot toying with Hanzo's under the table. They were in a fairly nice pizza restaurant not far from Jesse's studio, and the remains of their dinner -- quite decent food, actually -- were spread out before them along with several empty beer and cider bottles.

"Fine," Hanzo replied, smiling foolishly at the man sitting across the table from him. How things had changed in a week. Jesse had originally been nothing but a means to an end: namely, get his tattoo fixed and -- after he met him and found himself tripping over his words -- perhaps get laid in the process. But what he hadn't told Jesse was that the intense emotions conveyed through his dragons had worked both ways.

He had felt Jesse's desire, yes, but he'd also felt his affection. His strong feelings of tenderness towards him. It was not something Hanzo was used to, in his line of work. The only person in his life who had shown him any genuine affection had been Genji, and Hanzo had quite spectacularly fucked that up. 

It was such a strange sensation, to feel that someone cared for him without wanting anything in return beyond having that affection reciprocated.

He glanced up at Jesse again and completely failed to stifle a wide smile at the sight of him with a mouthful of garlic bread. "How did you end up doing enchanted tattoos for a living?" he asked, genuinely curious. Aside from his tattoo artist back home, Hanzo had been able to find only three others in the whole of America, and had considered it a stroke of luck that one of them lived in the same town as him.

Jesse grinned. "I told you about my misspent youth, didn't I?" He shoved the heel of bread into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. "I was in a gang. I knew I had some kinda weird magic -- I could do little tricks that no one else could."

"Like what?" Hanzo asked.

Jesse smiled and pointed at the salt and pepper shakers on the table. For a moment nothing happened and then, as Jesse started to move his finger, they shifted a little. 

"Impressive," Hanzo commented.

"That? That's nothing." Jesse grinned even wider, moving his finger in a figure 8 pattern, and Hanzo watched with wide eyes as the shakers started almost dancing across the table. Jesse let them move for a few moments before dropping his hand. The shakers stopped immediately, rattling a little as they came to a halt.

"So yeah. I can do little things. Nothing huge. But enough to keep me and my buddies alive sometimes." He frowned, clearly lost in thought, and Hanzo tentatively slid a hand across the table to take his. "But as I said, it was a gang. We didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with the law, if you catch my meaning."

"You were a criminal," Hanzo said, amused. 

"Got raided one day. This government agency figured out where our base was. Came in and took most of us out. I did a few tricks to keep myself outta the line of fire and their boss noticed. Told me I could either join his unit or rot in jail." Jesse scowled, tightening his grip on Hanzo's hand.

"I'm guessing you joined," Hanzo surmised.

Jesse laughed, but there was little humour in it. "What else could I do? I'd done some pretty illegal shit. I'd seen the FBI wanted posters. So I joined."

"Were you a soldier?"

"For a bit, yeah. I was good, too. Even used some of my tricks to keep me and the others out of trouble. Did that for a good few years." Jesse frowned, looking down at the table, and Hanzo placed his other hand over Jesse's metal one. "My luck ran out one day, though. Lost my arm. My boss -- Reyes -- trained me up with this prosthetic."

"It seems very advanced," Hanzo noted, looking closely at the finely-tuned fingers and joints. 

Jesse chuckled. "It is. Most advanced one out there." He raised it and flexed the fingers one by one before reaching across the table to ever so gently touch Hanzo's face. He stroked his cheek delicately, the lightest brush of fingers, and Hanzo turned his head without even thinking about it to nuzzle his palm. The metal was cool, solid, but felt strangely alive.

"You eventually left, I presume?" Hanzo asked. Jesse made to pull his hand away, but Hanzo grunted an objection and held it to his face, linking their fingers together and kissing Jesse's palm.

"I, ah. Yeah." Jesse cleared his throat, his eyes wide and a flush darkening his face. "I'd done my time, and Reyes put me in touch with one of his old colleagues who could do some of the things I could. She taught me the tattooing and enchanting business."

"I'm glad of it," Hanzo murmured, kissing Jesse's fingertips and sliding a leg in between his under the cover of the table.

"Yeah," Jesse said in an equally hushed voice, "me too." He raised Hanzo's other hand to his mouth and gently kissed a knuckle, and Hanzo's knees went weak when he felt a tiny flick of Jesse's tongue.

"You want to get out of here?" Hanzo asked, his voice suddenly husky.

"Hold up, darlin'," Jesse said with a wink, "I ain't heard your story yet. You want another drink?"

Hanzo glared at him. "Another cider, I suppose," he replied as Jesse waved the server over and ordered their drinks, and he glared more when Jesse sat back and grinned at him. 

"Jesse--"

"I ain't in a rush," Jesse drawled, picking up Hanzo's hand again. "We got all night." He winked and kissed Hanzo's knuckle again. This time there was more than just a tiny flick of tongue, and Hanzo realised to his significant consternation that he was hard and near aching with it.

This was intolerable. Relying on the tablecloth to provide some cover, Hanzo leaned forward, his other hand slipping beneath the table to slide up Jesse's leg. Jesse grinned, kissing his knuckle again before slipping his mouth around Hanzo's index finger.

Hanzo inhaled deeply, biting his lip as Jesse _fellated_ his finger. God, he was glad they'd picked a corner table in this dimly-lit pizza restaurant. But two could play at this game.

"So," Jesse began, and Hanzo stretched his arm out further and gently ran his fingertips over Jesse's crotch. Jesse's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, and Hanzo smiled serenely at him as he did it again, rubbing the growing hardness beneath his fingers.

"Yes, you wanted to know about me?" Hanzo said, very much enjoying the way Jesse's face was turning red.

"Yeah, I, uh," Jesse stuttered, shifting in his seat as Hanzo stroked him. The server chose that moment to show up with their drinks, and Hanzo smiled at her and thanked her politely as Jesse squirmed and bit his lip. 

"I can't actually tell you too much," Hanzo said, realising abruptly that he really couldn't. How could he explain to Jesse that his family's business was that of that Yakuza, and that Hanzo's job in America was to provide a legitimate front? How, too, could he tell Jesse how he'd lost his legs? He sat back, removing his hand from Jesse's crotch and twisting his fingers together. "I -- there was an incident. About ten years ago." 

"Darlin', if you don't want to tell me, that's okay." Jesse placed his large, warm hand over Hanzo's and squeezed gently. "Or if you want, make up a good story." He winked, and Hanzo laughed weakly.

"I am _not_ making up a story," he said, schooling his face to a serious expression. He gripped Jesse's hand tight and stared at the table top for a moment before taking a deep breath. "It was a crocodile."

"Uh, a crocodile?" Jesse said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Hanzo said bluntly. "I was swimming. Unbeknownst to me, there was a crocodile lurking nearby. I was lucky to get out alive. But it took my legs."

"Thats -- wow." Jesse ran his hand through his hair and sat back. "That's a real shame." He grinned at Hanzo. "But I'm sure you can come up with a better story than that."

Hanzo shrugged. "Give me some time." He picked up his cider and took a swig. It was too sweet, but seemed the best this place had to offer. Some day he'd take Jesse to his favourite bar, where they served good alcohol.

"I'm givin' you all the time in the world," Jesse replied. He leaned forward a little and lowered his voice. "But pretty soon I'm gonna drag you back to my place and let you do all those things you promised earlier."

"Is that so?" Hanzo breathed, a warm rush of heat flowing through him. "And what, exactly, was it that I promised? Please remind me." He was so close to Jesse, almost close enough to kiss, and he could feel Jesse's breath on his face. 

"Well," Jesse murmured in a low drawl, "I believe you promised to fuck me." He stroked Hanzo's arm through the light shirt covering his bandages, his finger burning a line of heat into his skin even through the fabric as a hint of lust shimmered through his tattoo. "I'm pretty sure you said you were gonna suck me, too."

"I did," Hanzo confirmed. They were both leaning as far across the table as they could now, lips almost touching, and Hanzo grinned, tilting his head to the side to nuzzle at Jesse's ear. "I want you on your hands and knees in front of me. And when I'm done fucking you, I'm going to _lick_ you clean." He punctuated the sentence with a flick of his tongue against Jesse's earlobe, and grinned when he heard the sharp intake of breath. 

"Jesus," Jesse muttered, wrapping a hand around the back of Hanzo's neck. "We gotta get outta here before we get kicked out."

"Finish your beer and let's go," Hanzo hissed.

" _Fuck_ the beer," Jesse replied, moving back and catching the attention of the server. She brought the check over and within minutes they were out of the restaurant and on their way.

~

It was a short walk back to Jesse's apartment, and Hanzo felt he did very well in keeping his hands to himself during the trip. Once they were in the elevator, however, all bets were off.

"Damn," Jesse breathed when Hanzo shoved him against the wall.

"I just need to--" Hanzo said through gritted teeth before he put a hand around the back of Jesse's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was a culmination of everything that had been building up for the past hour -- the sly touches, the filthy words, the desperation they had both been feeling. Jesse opened his mouth against Hanzo's and moaned, his hands coming down to rest on his ass as Hanzo slid his tongue against Jesse's.

As they kissed, Jesse tightened his grip on Hanzo's ass and pulled him flush with his body, grinding their hips together. Hanzo moaned, the sound muffled by Jesse's mouth, loving the feel of Jesse's hardening cock against his own. He desperately wanted to get Jesse somewhere private, somewhere with a _bed_ , and he was taken completely off-guard when Jesse slid his hands under Hanzo's thighs and hoisted him up.

"Jesse!" he protested as he tightened his thighs around Jesse's waist.

Jesse just chuckled and kissed him again, and Hanzo was almost disappointed when the elevator reached the right floor and the doors opened.

"Put me down," Hanzo grated, his arms tight around Jesse's neck and his ankles crossed behind his back.

"I don't think so, darlin'," Jesse said with a grin, and _carried_ him out of the elevator and down the hall. He paused for a moment at a door and Hanzo smiled innocently at him as he pondered how to get the door open.

"Ha!" Hanzo said when Jesse was forced to put him down to get his keys out of his pocket. His victory was short lived, however, for as soon as they were inside the apartment with the door closed, Jesse picked him up again and carried him into his bedroom. He found himself being tossed onto the bed, his arms and legs sprawled and his hair fanning out on the blankets, and he barely had time to voice a protest before Jesse was on him.

"God, I want you so bad," Jesse panted, tugging his t-shirt up and planting kisses on his chest. "Been dreaming about having you in my bed since I met you, god _damn_."

"Me too," Hanzo forced out, trying to keep his head on straight as Jesse started licking his nipples, first one and then the other. He managed to kick his shoes off before wrapping his legs around Jesse and was about to drag him up for a kiss when he paused, realising something important. "We need a shower."

"Do I smell?" Jesse asked, his voice muffled.

"No," Hanzo replied, "but the bandages--" He slid a hand around Jesse's head and met his gaze square on. "Also, I did promise to eat your ass."

Jesse's eyes darkened and he groaned, sliding a hand down Hanzo's waist. "God yes. C'mon. You can join me." He sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, and Hanzo was quick to get to work on his own clothes. He paused after pulling his shirt off and took a moment to admire Jesse, his torso revealed as he tossed his shirt aside. It was impossible to resist wrapping his arms around Jesse's waist and nuzzling his chest, the tawny skin warm and soft under his face.

"C'mon," Jesse grated, "or I'll just shove you down and jerk you off again." 

"No," Hanzo said decisively. "That was fun, but I want more."

Jesse suddenly paused, looking with some consternation at Hanzo's legs. "Uh, do you need to take those off to shower?" He looked a little awkward. "I mean, I can keep my arm on, it's pretty fancy, but--"

Hanzo shook his head. Granted, he would normally remove his prosthetics to bathe, but it was not entirely necessary. Besides, he didn't imagine Jesse would have the accessibility features his own bathroom sported. "They can stay on for now," he decided, before rolling off the bed and taking off his t-shirt, careful not to get it caught on the bandages. Jesse sat up and helped him remove them, slowly peeling the gauze away where it had stuck to the freshly-tattooed skin.

"Lookin' good," Jesse purred, kissing Hanzo's ear. His arm felt sticky and stung a little, and he was looking forward to washing off the lotion. 

"Come on, cowboy," he replied, pushing Jesse away so he could shimmy out of his jeans and underwear. He left them on the floor as he walked, stark naked, past Jesse towards the open bathroom door on the other side of the room. As he went he tied his hair back again, not wanting it in his eyes as he did all those filthy things he'd promised.

"Jesus Christ," he heard Jesse mutter, followed by the sound of clothing hitting the floor. Jesse caught up with him as he was leaning over the tub to turn the shower on, and the first he was aware of it was when he felt a hard cock pressed up against his bare ass.

"I could take you right here," a husky voice whispered in his ear, and Hanzo shivered. "Just … bend you over and slide right on in." Jesse kissed the back of his neck, slipping a hand around and lightly stroking Hanzo's cock. Hanzo groaned, jerking his hips forward into Jesse's hand, and was rewarded with another kiss and a low chuckle.

"Maybe later," Hanzo said in a low voice, "but tonight, your ass is _mine_."

"Can't wait," Jesse murmured, and bit Hanzo's earlobe before swatting him on the ass and letting him get into the shower.

The shower was not exactly designed for two full-grown men, which meant plenty of opportunities for Hanzo to press himself against Jesse. He moaned as Jesse slid a leg between his thighs, pushing him against the wall of the shower as they kissed deeply. Heat was flooding him, and when Jesse ran a hand over his tattoo he shivered from the tendrils of lust provoked by his touch. Despite the tattoo's enchantment being repaired and bolstered, he could still sense Jesse's emotions, although not to the same extent as before. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed -- the intensity of their shared lust earlier in the day was still strong in his mind.

Jesse seemed to feel the same -- he kept stroking his tattoo, running his fingers from Hanzo's hand all the way up to his chest, his breathing loud over the sound of the shower. 

"Do you still feel it?" Hanzo asked in a low voice, and Jesse nodded.

"It's -- it's still there, a little," he replied. "Not as much. But I can still _feel_ you, and damn." He nuzzled Hanzo's neck, licking and sucking until Hanzo was certain there would be a bruise there in the morning. He didn't care, just pressed his hips up against Jesse's, sliding their cocks together, hot and wet in the steam of the shower.

No longer feeding off each other's lust, they were now both able to slow down a little, to concentrate on the other's presence, and Hanzo tilted his head to kiss Jesse again.

"Okay, we gotta back off a little," Jesse said eventually, breaking away from Hanzo's mouth. He was panting, his face flushed, and Hanzo nodded.

"Yes. I don't want you coming all over me here." He glanced around and saw a bar of soap sitting on the shower caddy, and lathered his hands up before winking at Jesse and reaching around behind him.

"Oh, shit," Jesse said, his eyes wide as Hanzo slid his fingers between the cheeks of his ass. He groaned softly, his face warm as he buried it in Hanzo's neck, and Hanzo grinned as he slid his finger over Jesse's hole.

"You like that, hmm?" Hanzo hummed, feeling Jesse's cock twitch against his own as he teased the rim of his hole before dipping a finger in just a little. Jesse nodded desperately, his arms locked around Hanzo's body, and Hanzo grinned. 

"Feels so good," Jesse mumbled. "Fuck, feels good, Hanzo." He was thrusting his hips gently, his cock rubbing against Hanzo's, soap slick skin sliding together in a way that made Hanzo want to grab both their cocks together and just jerk them off until they came. He couldn't, he had to--

" _Please_ ," Jesse moaned, "I-- I can't--" 

Hanzo eased off a little, stroking gently around Jesse's hole before sliding his hand away. Jesse groaned again, whether in relief or disappointment, Hanzo didn't know. "Come on," he said, passing Jesse the soap, "let's finish up."

They were out of the shower in less than a minute, both of them quickly lathering up and rinsing off. Hanzo teased Jesse again, sliding his hand behind him to check he hadn't left any suds there, and Jesse grunted softly.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he said roughly, tilting Hanzo's head up and kissing him.

"Not just yet, I hope," Hanzo replied, nipping him gently and slapping him on the ass.

After a cursory dry-off, the towels tossed uncaringly on the bathroom floor behind them, Hanzo finally got Jesse on his back on the bed. He straddled his hips, making sure to grind down against him, and leaned in for a kiss.

"You promised," Jesse mumbled, his hands firm on Hanzo's ass.

"I did," Hanzo replied, before kissing him again. "Get me the lube."

Jesse nodded, waving a hand behind him, and Hanzo watched in amazement as the drawer of the bedside table flew open with a _bang_ and a tube of lube flew out and into Jesse's hand.

"Show off," Hanzo said, trying not to laugh. He sat back on his heels, the solid metal digging into his ass cheeks, and winked at Jesse when he took the well-squeezed tube.

"You've been busy," he observed, holding the tube up and looking at it critically. He was rewarded with a brilliant blush and a shy smile, and Jesse sat up so they were nose to nose.

"Been thinkin' about you, sweetheart," he drawled, tapping Hanzo on the nose.

"Oh yes?" Hanzo replied, sliding down Jesse's body and kissing his chest. He was soft and warm, his chest hair tickling Hanzo's nose, and Jesse giggled as he reached his belly and nuzzled him.

"Yeah, uh. Most nights." Jesse was breathing hard, his hands sliding over Hanzo's head. "Damn, you -- you tied your hair back -- can you --"

"Later," Hanzo promised. He glanced up at Jesse and grinned. "I don't want it in my face right now."

"Oh -- okay," Jesse stuttered, and moaned when Hanzo knelt between his thighs, pushing his legs apart and up towards his chest. 

Hanzo sat back on his heels and looked Jesse over. He was quite a sight, one arm up over his face to cover his blush, his legs spread and his cock hard against his belly. He was quite well endowed, a fact which hadn't escaped Hanzo's notice earlier in the day, and Hanzo swallowed thickly at the thought of getting all of him into his mouth. It would be a bit of a challenge, but Shimada Hanzo had never backed down from a challenge.

"You don't have to--" Jesse started, and Hanzo shut him up by leaning down and licking his cock from base to tip. Jesse groaned, his hands coming back down to cup Hanzo's head, and Hanzo grinned. 

"I made a promise," he reminded Jesse, and slid his mouth over the head.

"Oh my _god_ ," Jesse moaned, his voice slurred, as Hanzo took a deep breath and sunk down until Jesse's cock was brushing the back of his throat. He pulled off, licked his lips, and when Jesse let out a pained whimper, he did it again. By now Jesse was moaning constantly, interspersed with the occasional curse and reverently whispered _Hanzo_ , and Hanzo got right to work.

Surrounded by the sounds of Jesse's desire, the scent of his arousal, and the taste of his cock, Hanzo quickly began to feel overwhelmed with his own need. Jesse's dick was heavy on his tongue as he licked and sucked, sliding his tongue around the head and under the foreskin as he stroked the base with his hand. He took in as much as he could before sliding off and going down again, faster and harder, lapping up the precome dripping from the head with every pass.

His hair was starting to come loose from all the petting he was receiving from Jesse, and he heard a muffled _a ha!_ when the tie fell out completely. Suddenly his dark hair was all over his face and he grunted uncomfortably before Jesse pushed it aside, combing his fingers through it in obvious delight.

"Darlin', that feels so good," Jesse mumbled, tugging Hanzo's hair gently. 

"Pull harder," Hanzo growled around a mouthful of dick. He wanted more, he wanted to be _used_. Jesse responded immediately, tightening his grip and pushing Hanzo's head down onto his cock. 

Hanzo grunted and went with it, his hand still wrapped around the base of Jesse's cock so he wouldn't choke. Saliva and precome slid from the corners of his mouth as he worked, the mess covering his face and leaving drops of fluid all over Jesse's groin. He swallowed, humming, relishing the heavy prosthetic hand on the back of his head, the surprisingly gentle fingers combing through his hair. His own cock hung neglected, hard between his legs, and he could feel himself dripping precome all over the blankets beneath him.

"Sugar, you gotta--" Jesse cut himself off and gasped when Hanzo took him all the way in and swallowed, his throat closing around the head of Jesse's dick. "I'm gonna--"

"No," Hanzo said, pulling off. "Not yet." 

"But--"

"Hush." Hanzo pushed Jesse's thighs further apart and up until he was almost folded in half. "I'm not done." He made his point by sliding his tongue over Jesse's balls and further down until he was licking around his hole. Jesse let out a cry and tensed, the hand in his hair tightening its grip.

It had been quite some time since Hanzo had done this, and he had nearly forgotten the heady pleasure of having his face buried in someone's ass, getting them all wet and slick with his saliva while he tongued at their hole. He'd almost forgotten the sounds it produced -- the heavy gasps, the curses, the frantic panting, and Jesse was providing all of this and _more_. He gasped Hanzo's name, a desperate whine in his voice, and Hanzo couldn't help grinning as he pushed Jesse's ass cheeks further apart so he could get in deeper.

"Oh god," Jesse groaned from above him, his metal hand clenched tight in Hanzo's hair. Hanzo sensed more than saw Jesse's other hand come down to wrap around his cock, and he reached up and slapped the hand away.

"No touching," he growled. He could relate, though; he was desperate to get a hand on his own dick, hard and leaking against his thigh, and he wasn't even the one having his ass eaten.

"I can't -- Hanzo --" Jesse begged. He was thrusting his hips, trying to push down against Hanzo's mouth, and with one final lick, Hanzo took pity on him. He pulled away, giving Jesse's erection a quick suck as he went past, and let his legs flop back to the bed.

"Jesus," Jesse moaned, and Hanzo admired the view as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. Jesse was flushed dark all over, his chest heaving and his dick hard and wet against his belly. He was grasping the bedsheets desperately, his entire body twitching with need.

Hanzo sat back on his heels, his knees aching as he pondered his next move. He could feel them swelling up, and knew if he looked down he'd see that the flesh above his prosthetics was an angry red. Jesse looked up at him with adoration in his eyes, his face red and beads of sweat adorning his brow. Just as Hanzo was wondering how he'd manage to fuck Jesse with his legs now giving him so much grief, Jesse reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Hanzo moaned as their bodies slid together, finally getting some much needed friction on his aching cock.

"So, sugar," he said once they parted again, "how do you want to do this? I'm all yours."

Hanzo smiled, trying to hide his relief. "Like you said earlier," he replied, rolling off Jesse and laying beside him on his back, "I want to be looking up at you while you ride my dick."

"Can do, sweetheart," Jesse said with a grin. He moved surprisingly fast for such a bulky man, and before Hanzo knew it he had Jesse straddling his hips, their cocks sliding together, slick and hot. He held onto Jesse's hips, pulling him down as he thrust up, and as they rutted together Hanzo realised he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jesse!" he gasped.

"Yeah, me too," Jesse replied, his voice husky. He grabbed the lube from where it lay forgotten on the bed and unscrewed the top. "You wanna do the honours, sweetheart?"

Hanzo held out his hand and Jesse grinned as he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. "Come _here_ ," Hanzo said in a low voice, pulling Jesse down over him with one hand while his other slid behind him, spreading slick lubricant where his tongue had so recently been. Jesse grunted and shifted, his eyes rolling back and a guttural whine escaping his throat as Hanzo slid two fingers inside. 

"Feels good," Jesse mumbled, moving his hips against Hanzo's hand. He let out a soft whimper when Hanzo crooked his fingers slightly, seeking and finding that spot that would turn Jesse to jello. 

"Yes?" Hanzo queried, watching Jesse's face as his mouth fell open and he groaned loudly. He added a third finger and Jesse let out a harsh cry, thrusting his hips so he was fucking himself on Hanzo's fingers. His cock was leaking, droplets of fluid slipping out of the head and dripping down the shaft onto Hanzo's belly.

"Hanzo--"

"Touch yourself," Hanzo interrupted through clenched teeth, watching Jesse's cock twitch and unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips up to get some friction on his own neglected erection.

"I can't -- you gotta --" Jesse almost sobbed as he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself almost gently. He was near orgasm, Hanzo could tell; his cock red and straining, his back arched, his mouth open and panting.

"You got a condom?" Hanzo asked, sliding his fingers out and wiping his hand on the blankets.

Jesse nodded, held a hand out towards the bedside table, and a condom packet flew out of the open drawer into his hand.

"Useful," Hanzo observed, biting his lip as Jesse tore the packet open and slid the condom down over his dick. The slow, smooth stroke of Jesse's hand made him squirm, and he tried to stay still. He whined softly as Jesse added a generous coating of lube, and before he knew it, Jesse was shifting over his body and sliding down onto his cock.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Hanzo gasped, his metal heels digging into the mattress as he held on tight to Jesse's hips. Jesse was hot and tight and slick, squeezing Hanzo's dick just right, and he arched his back and cursed loudly as Jesse started to ride him.

It was a beautiful sight from Hanzo's perspective. Jesse was unashamedly enjoying himself, bucking his hips and stroking himself slowly. There was little Hanzo could do at this angle -- his knees were aching too badly to be able to give himself any leverage, and all he could do was lie back and let Jesse take his pleasure. He was being _used_ , and the torrent of lust surging through him was only strengthened by this knowledge.

"I'm gonna--" Jesse said through clenched teeth, and just before he came, he let go of his erection and wrapped his hand around Hanzo's forearm.

The tattoo sprang to life, the dragons lighting up the room with a flash of blue. Hanzo cried out wordlessly as he was hit with the most intense desire he had ever experienced in his life, and all he could do was hold on as he came hard, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth open as he felt Jesse come all over his chest and stomach.

It took almost a minute for him to come back to himself, to shake the dizzy haze blurring his mind and his vision. He finally focused on the form of Jesse still straddling him, panting and grinning down at him.

"That good, huh?"

"I -- I was not expecting--"

"Yeah, me neither. Phew! That was intense!" Jesse sat back, stretching both arms above his head. Hanzo winced as his oversensitive cock shifted in Jesse's ass and he tightened his grip on his hips to steady him.

"So," Jesse drawled, sliding off him and flopping down on the bed beside him. "You can feel it too, huh?"

"Huh?" Hanzo said stupidly, mind still foggy from his massive orgasm.

"The dragons," Jesse replied, running a finger over the tattoo. Hanzo's arm tingled and he shivered. They were back to normal again, reacting only slightly to Jesse's touch.

"Yes," Hanzo said as he looked around for something to clean up with. He spotted a box of tissues on the bedside table and grabbed a few, tossing some to Jesse before wiping the mess off his torso. "Yes, I feel it too."

"You kept that mighty quiet," Jesse observed. Hanzo tossed the soiled tissues aside and found himself being tugged into a full body hug, Jesse's legs tangled with his and their chests pressed together.

"I did," Hanzo confessed. 

"So I _don't_ have an unfair advantage!" Jesse sounded almost offended, and Hanzo buried his face in the crook of his neck, chuckling. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, not really sorry at all.

"Unfair," Jesse replied with a sigh.

They lay for several minutes in comfortable silence, each of them slowly recovering from the intense evening. Eventually Hanzo shook himself and sat up, looking around for his clothes.

"I should go," he muttered reluctantly. 

"Or," Jesse said from behind him, "you could stay."

Hanzo considered it. He had a meeting at midday the next day but no one would care if he came in late. It didn't take him long to make up his mind, and he nodded.

"Great!" Jesse enthused, hugging him from behind. Hanzo smiled widely and patted his hands, enjoying the rough scratch of Jesse's beard against his back. "But first," Jesse continued, "I gotta go clean up. You stay here, okay?"

Hanzo didn't actually think he could walk right now, and he nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to have to limp the few blocks back to where his car was parked outside Jesse's studio. "I will not be going anywhere, believe me," he replied, turning around to give Jesse a soft kiss.

As Jesse went into the bathroom, whistling some jaunty tune, Hanzo reached down and, with relief, removed his prosthetics, carefully propping them up next to the bedside table in case he needed them during the night. He groaned, massaging his knees, and almost didn't notice Jesse coming out of the bathroom and sitting next to him.

A flash of self-consciousness hit; he wasn't used to anyone seeing him without his prosthetics. What would Jesse think, would he-- 

"Hey," Jesse said quietly, putting his right arm around him and holding up the left one. He'd taken his own prosthetic off, and Hanzo stared at the scarred stump ending just above the elbow. "Twins!"

Hanzo laughed weakly, turning into Jesse to hide his face against his chest. He didn't think he'd ever felt so vulnerable with another person before, other than Genji. He allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed and was more than happy to let Jesse arrange their bodies so they were curled up together.

"This was fun," Jesse said drowsily.

"It was," Hanzo agreed. He'd enjoyed himself immensely this past week. Having someone to think about in this way, to be so eager to see him that he got a fluttery, twisting feeling in his stomach. Knowing there was someone out there who enjoyed his company without wanting anything from him. 

"Wanna see you again," Jesse continued in that same drowsy tone, his arm around Hanzo as he lazily stroked his back.

"That -- that would be acceptable," Hanzo replied.

Jesse started shaking, his entire body quivering, and Hanzo realised he was _laughing_. "God, you're so--" He cut himself off, giggling.

"I'm so _what_?" Hanzo said, pretending to be offended. He couldn't hide his smile, though, and Jesse pushed him over onto his back, leaning over him and kissing him soundly.

"So amazing," he said quietly, no longer laughing but still sporting a wide smile.

Hanzo tilted his head up to kiss Jesse again, his own smile just as wide and sincere. He had no idea what the future held for him, for his family, but he knew he wanted Jesse to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on tumblr!](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
